Blessure ou morsure?
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Voici une fic sur le couple assez insolite de Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback! Elle a été écrite par Victory87 et moi! Première fic à 2, donnez-nous votre avis! Classé M pour une raison, croyez-nous on sait de quoi on parle! ;


**Blessure ou morsure ?**

**Salut à tous ! Voici une fic sur Bellatrix/Fenrir…Elle a été écrite par Elo (Victory87) et moi, Anna Bella (Never-Forget-Never-Forget). C'est notre première histoire écrite à 2, mais on a adoré cette expérience ! Donnez-nous votre avis ! ^^**

Je venais d'arriver au manoir Malefoy. J'avais reçu plusieurs sorts de l'Ordre, dont un en pleine poitrine, un autre sur mon bras gauche et un dernier dans les côtes.

Mon corps me lançait affreusement, j'avais été obligé de battre en retraire contre mon enfoiré de cousin, ce sale traitre à son sang. Ma sublime robe noire et mon corset étaient tachés de sang. Je poussais la grande porte du manoir et m'arrêtais deux minutes dans l'entrée, j'avais le souffle coupé.

Je devais absolument trouver ce traitre de professeur de potions qui nous servaient de guérisseur, pour pouvoir retourner combattre aux côtés de mon Maître et des autres Mangemorts. Je n'eu d'autres choix que de me dépêché, même si mon état me faisait horriblement souffrir. Je traversais de longs couloirs sombres, avec pour toute décoration, des tableaux des membres de famille sur les murs verts et argents, des tapis émeraudes recouvraient le parquet et des rideaux sombres retenus par de fins liens argentés, pendaient aux fenêtres. Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs, poussé de nombreuses portes, passées par d'innombrable petits salons, et descendu un nombre indécent de marches, j'arrivais enfin dans les cachots du manoir. Je parvins finalement au laboratoire de potions du professeur. J'entrouvris la porte et ne vis personne, alors je repartis vers ses quartiers, car cet enfoiré se faisait blanchir et nourrir, au frais de ma chère sœur, comme si tous lui était du. Je ne trouvais personne. À force de marcher vite, ma tête commençait à tourner, je m'assis un petit moment pour me reposer et repartir. Mais aller où ? Cet incompétent n'était pas là, une fois de plus. Qu'est- ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?

Ce fut, à cet instant précis, où une idée folle me traversa l'esprit, et si… ? Non je ne devrais pas… mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça plus longtemps… Pas le temps d'avoir peur, j'allais me soigner seule. Je me levais, tant bien que mal, puis repartis en direction des cachots, et j'eu à marché pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Je poussais délicatement la porte.

J'entrais tranquillement dans le laboratoire. Je me dirigeais vers les étagères, quand j'entendis un léger toussotement, je me retournais très lentement. Oh non, pas lui !

Fenrir Greyback, cette saleté de loup-garou, était là, bien droit derrière moi. Il se tenait contre le cadre de la porte, dans une position plus que désinvolte qui mettait ses…atouts masculins en valeur. Il eu un petit rire narquois, observant ma poitrine en se léchant les babines d'une manière trop suggestive à mon goût.

- Arrête de regarder ma poitrine comme ça, obsédé ! Si Rodolphus t'attrape…

- Oh mais ce n'est pas par obsession, chère Bellatrix…C'est seulement que…cette vilaine blessure ne guériras pas de si tôt si elle n'est pas soignée. La plus charmante fidèle du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, morte vidée de son sang ? C'est trop tragique…

Il éclata de rire, me levant le cœur avec ses manières de rustre.

- Eh bien c'est pour ça que je suis ici, mon gentil lou-lou. Me faire soigner par Rogue ! Mais je vais me débrouillée seule, puisqu'apparemment, il est absent.

- Bien observé. Mais tu ne seras jamais capable d'accomplir de telles prouesses en guérison par toi-même.

- Tu me sous-estime, petit loup. Je te ferais peur, avec mes pouvoirs…

- C'est plutôt ta beauté légendaire qui m'effraie mais, peut –être qu'après tout, tes pouvoirs y sont pour quelque chose ? Viens avec moi, ce n'est pas une suggestion c'est un ordre.

- Tu m'es inférieur. Je ne te suivrais nulle part !

- Alors tu souhaites vraiment perdre tout ton sang, jusqu'à en mourir? C'est ton choix…

Il s'approcha de mon corps en sang, m'étant assise et pour une fois légèrement faible, je ne pu l'empêcher de me toucher. Sa main était sur mon sein, main que je mordis bien vite, évidemment. Il hurla de douleur et me regarda avec rage.

- Salope ! Je voulais essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie !

- Et profites-en pour me tripoter pendant que tu y es !

Il jeta un sort encore plus vite que je ne l'en pensais capable, guérissant du même coup toutes mes blessures, sauf celle à la poitrine. Comme si il se l'a gardait, jalousement pour la fin… Fenrir me détrompa rapidement, justifiant son geste.

- Celle là est beaucoup plus complexe, j'aurais besoin que tu retires tes vêtements.

- Pas question !, lui répondis-je, catégorique.

- Très bien. Meurt, alors. Moi, franchement, je m'en fiche. Par contre le Maître ne sera pas heureux d'apprendre que tu ne veux pas retourner à ses côtés, à cause de ta tête de cochon…

Je grognais, aussi frustrée que je pouvais l'être, mais finis par enlever ma robe et mon corset. Il avait de bons arguments, ce salaud qui profitait maintenant de la pleine vue sur mes seins ronds et parfaits en tous points…

- Dépêche-toi, stupide loup mal léché ! Si tu crois que je m'amuse à me geler la poitrine comme ça, tu te fourres un doigt dans l'œil ! Et même dans les deux, pendant qu'on y est !

Son rapprochement provoqua immédiatement une chaleur qui me fit rougir, si peut qu'il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il pointa sa baguette vers ma blessure, qui passait directement entre mes deux seins, puis murmura une formule qui, sur le moment, ne me fit rien.

J'attendis, et après environ 5 secondes, je me tordais de douleur, dans les bras de ce salaud qui s'amusait de me voir souffrir de la sorte.

- ESPÈCE DE MALADE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE FORMULE !

- Calme-toi, Bella. Tu vois, il n'y a plus rien…

Je me dégageais, puis je pris le temps d'observer ma poitrine d'une pâleur cadavérique. En effet, aucune marque n'y cicatrice ne laissait croire que j'avais déjà pu être blessée à cet endroit. C'est les yeux écarquillés, que je levais les yeux vers mon «sauveur».

- Eh bien, toute une surprise que tu sois doté d'un autre talent que de celui de manger de pathétiques Moldus.

Je voulu remettre ma robe, mais il m'en empêcha, d'une main forte soigneusement placée dans le bas de mes reins. Un frisson me parcouru, le froid seulement, j'espérais. Mais quand il mordit mon cou, pas fort, juste un mordillement agréable, j'eu confirmation que ce n'était pas le froid. Aussi dégoûtant puisse t-il être, j'avais envie de Fenrir Greyback…

Je me retournais, planta mon regard cruel dans le sien, affamé de mon corps. Ses yeux ne cessaient de descendre vers ma poitrine et mon corps presque nu, espérait-il que je me dénude entièrement ?

Je n'eu même pas à me poser cette question, les mains du loup garou se trouvaient à présent sur mes hanches, descendant ma petite culotte et la faisait chuter au sol froid des sous-sols lugubres et froids.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais il me laissa mes hautes bottes en cuir noires. Peut-être que sa l'excitait, une femme en talon ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fît apparaître une chaise qui paraissait inconfortable, puis m'y plaqua violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, le petit loup ? Prenait-il enfin des décisions à lui seul ?

Il détacha sa ceinture, puis m'attacha les 2 mains en arrière de cette horrible chaise glaciale et dure. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes mains, c'était probablement ce qu'il voulait, ce salaud. Me faire l'amour sans que je ne puisse résister…Comme je détestais être dominée !

Je me débattais, essayant du mieux que je le pouvais de me dégager, pendant que Fenrir retirait ses vêtements un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

- Tu va me détacher, dit moi ?, demandais-je, sarcastique.

- Hum…laisse moi réfléchir…Non !

Il éclata de rire et s'agenouilla devant moi, déposant sa bouche contre mon mamelon droit, le mordant durement. Je me retins de toutes mes forces pour ne pas crier, mes seins étant depuis toujours hyper sensibles. Mais ses caresses se raffinaient, il fallait au moins le lui admettre. Il entourait maintenant mes 2 seins pleins de ses grandes mains griffues, les palpant lentement, cherchant le battement de mon cœur. Au moment où il le trouva, il colla sa tête contre ma poitrine en laissant échapper un étrange grognement…Quel étrange homme…Enfin, aussi homme qu'un loup garou pouvait être…

Je sentais son membre se durcir contre mes cuisses nues, puis il me regarda, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, j'abaissais donc la tête en signe d'approbation. Pas besoin de plus, il me pénétra d'un coup, faisait jaillir de ma gorge un cri rauque de plaisir intense.

Son mouvement se fît plus profond, plus rapide. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps nu, mes talons aiguilles se plantant dans ses flancs. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule, mon oreille rapprochée entendait ses grondements. L'animal en lui s'était réveillé.

Ma tête se renversa vers l'arrière, il en profita pour lécher mon coup longuement, l'embrassant même de temps en temps. Puis, son sperme se répandit en moi, me faisant gémir deplaisir.

- Quel gaspillage ! Tout ce divin nectar qui aurait pu être bu…, ricanais-je.

Il retira son sexe du mien, m'observant pendant un bon moment. Mes cheveux noirs, fous et incontrôlables, pendaient sur mes seins blafards, toute ma peau ainsi teintée. Ma bouche entrouverte pour laisser pousser un dernier soupire de contentement, mes paupières lourdes recouvrant mes yeux sadiques et satisfaits.

Je vis un sourire satisfait sur son visage, j'en devinais tous de suite la raison. J'étais encore attachée, et il n'était pas enclin à me libérer. J'essayais de bouger mes poignets pour enlever la ceinture tout en gardant un air calme, contrairement au véritable tumulte qui régnait dans mon esprit.

- Tu veux bien me détacher s'il-te-plaît?

- Et pourquoi je ferais une telle chose?

- Parce que je te le demande!

- Hum... Non!

Je le vis s'éloigner, je redoutais tous de suite le pire, il allait partir me laissant là, nue, dans le laboratoire de potions de Rogue. Je devais absolument trouver une solution, une échappatoire. Si mon mari l'apprenait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

- Très bien, que veux-tu en échange?

- Je ne pense plus que tu es quoi que se soit à me proposer.

J'aurais du lui dire non, j'aurais du l'empêcher de m'attacher, maintenant, je n'avais aucun moyen de pression, j'étais en position de faiblesse.

- Je dois retourner combattre. Le Maître ne sera pas très heureux d'apprendre que tu me retenais ici.

- Penses-tu qu'il prendra plus en considération le fait que tu m'as laissé te baiser alors qu'il avait besoin de toi ou le fait que, soit disant, je te retenais prisonnière?

- Mais bien sûr que...

- La ferme, il ne se préoccupera que du premier élément, tu seras la seule punie, et je serai sauf.

Je vis un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, un sourire de victoire face à moi. Moi qui lui avais toujours tenu tête... Je le vis remettre ses habits, je devais agir vite, sinon j'allais rester là un bon moment...

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais en échange?

- Mais voyons… Je ne veux rien, je n'attends rien de toi, maintenant que j'ai tout eu.

Ma rage habituelle commençait à venir, et je me mis à rire. Il se retourna, avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Je venais de trouver la solution, je me rappelais des sorts sans baguette et silencieux, que mon Maître m'avait enseigné quelques années plus tôt.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. »

Je lançais mon premier sort, il tomba par terre, ceci me demandais toute ma concentration, je n'aurais pas droit à une seconde chance. Pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur, je lançais un sort pour me libérer, attrapais ma robe et m'écartais très vite, il s'était déjà relevé, mais j'avais eu le temps de saisir ma baguette. Je lui lançais un second maléfice qui l'immobilisa un court instant, j'en profitais pour me rhabiller grâce à un autre enchantement. Je détestais m'habiller comme ça, mais je ne devais pas perdre de temps… L'objectif était de partir le plus vite possible retrouver mon Maître pour reprendre le combat, mais surtout échapper aux sales pattes de ce loup garou.

Je me reculais vers la porte, je ne devais surtout pas être dos à lui. Il lança un sort, je l'évitais facilement, puis un deuxième et un autre et encore un dernier. Je l'attaquais aussi, mais pourtant je ne faisais que reculer, j'allais me faire déborder si je ne faisais rien. Je voulu contourner la table en courant, car je ne voyais plus comment le tenir éloigner de moi, malheureusement il m'attrapa bien vite. J'aurais du penser qu'un maudit loup garou courait toujours plus vite qu'un humain. Mon dos était collé à son torse nu, je me retiens de ne pas frissonner au contact de sa peau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'y me prenait? J'étais Bellatrix Lestrange, pas une vulgaire fille qui tombe dans les bras du premier venu et qui y restait. Je me mis à rire, de ce rire cruel et sadique que j'avais lorsque je torturais mes proies.

« Voyons loup garou, qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus, comme tu le dis si bien il n'y a plus rien à faire, tous est déjà vu... Tu es vraiment misérable, moi qui croyais qu'un loup garou n'était pas sentimental... »

Je ris encore plus fort, je voulais le blesser comme je savais si bien le faire. Il me retourna brutalement et empoigna fortement mes bras, je souffrais mais j'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Pour qui me prends-tu? Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse être encore attiré par toi?

- Par le simple fait que tu ne me lâches pas.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, je m'attendais à tous.

- J'aimerais bien voir ce que ton cher mari penserai de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure...

- Il sera étonné que j'aie pu dire oui à quelqu'un comme toi, mais il s'en moquera éperdument.

- Oh je ne pense pas.

- Crois-tu honnêtement que nous nous sommes mariés par amour? Il sait très bien que j'ai vu d'autres hommes et je sais très bien qu'il a vu d'autres femmes. Tu n'étais qu'un énième parmi une grande liste, et cette liste s'allongera longtemps après toi. Mais tu étais loin d'être mon meilleur, il faut l'avouer…

Le sourire disparu de son visage, laissant place à une fureur noire. Il me repoussa brutalement et me fit tomber au sol. Il allait se jeter sur moi, mais je réussis à le repousser avec un sort qui le fit voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me levais, puis couru vers la porte. Je l'ouvris à la volée, en m'enfonçant dans les cachots. J'envoyais des maléfices derrière moi pour le ralentir, en essayant à la fois de m'introduire dans l'esprit de mon mari. Au bout de cinq tentatives, je parvins à franchir ses barrières infranchissables, et l'appelais au secours. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir de là toute seule, même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre.

Comment avait-on pu en arriver là? J'étais venue soigner mes blessures, il m'avait aidé, nous avions baisé, et à présent, nous nous affrontions. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de coucher avec lui. Je me retrouvais à courir, j'avais pris peur. Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas trop. Avais-je peur qu'il me viol ? Qu'il me morde? Les deux?

J'avais enfin quitté les cachots. Il y avait pourtant un inconvénient majeur, j'étais bien plus visible, et je serais amenée très bientôt à lui faire face de nouveau, le plus tard serait le mieux. Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment arriva trop vite, je sentis un enchantement heurter mon dos et me projeter au loin. Je n'attendis pas pour répliquer. Je devais gagner du temps, en espérant que Rodolphus ne tarderait pas.

Plus notre combat faisait rage, plus je reculais, perdant lamentablement du terrain. Si je continuais comme ça dans, dix minutes maximum il aurait gagné. Et plus le temps passé, plus je perdais. Mes mouvements n'étaient plus sûrs, mes sorts étaient de plus en plus faible, ma vision commençait à se brouiller, mes jambes tremblaient sous mon poids, j'avais perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir combattre.

Nous finissions le combat dans la bibliothèque, qui n'avait qu'une seule issue. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais l'atteindre. Je me retrouvais très vite coincée entre des étagères et lui. Il était arrivé devant moi, ses deux bras le long de mon corps. Il avait un sourire prédateur qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Je priais pour que mon mari arrive très vite.

Il commença par m'arracher ma baguette qu'il lança au loin, puis il déchira ma robe. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Il se déshabilla, puis il alla me soulever du sol. Je me mis à hurler le plus fort que je pu, me débattant comme jamais je ne l'avais fais. Puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand, le loup garou se retourna et vit Rodolphus, son sourire s'effaça tout de suite. Dans la seconde qui suivit, son corps répugnant se retrouva très loin du mien qui tremblait.

Rodolphus passa sa cape autour de mes épaules et me releva. Je chancelais sur mes jambes, et je regardais l'homme nu qui gisait par terre.

- Approche toi encore de ma femme et je te jure tu ne pourras plus jamais faire quoi que se soit avec la minuscule chose que tu as entre les jambes. »

Mon époux me sera contre lui et m'emmena. J'entendis Geybrack me dire:

« Ce n'est pas fini. »

Aussitôt, je pensais « Ce n'est jamais fini. ».

**Alors ? Votre avis ? Reviews ? :D**


End file.
